Stone Heart
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Andrea is a new-dark hunter. On her first night she meets Ash and Simi...and Savitar. Savitar is drawn to Andrea for some reason. Stryker wants to steal her power. And Andrea seems to be alot more than a dark-hunter the more she falls for Savitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Andrea and Shane.**

**Note: I've just got done reading all the dark-hunter, were-hunters, and dream-hunters books and I really want Kenyon to do Savitar's book already! But I'm tired of waiting so here's something I came up with. holds slight spoilers from _Acheron_. The book, I mean. Spoilers from most of the books actually. You have been warned!**

1

"You all unpacked?" Shane asked as he popped his head into Andrea's room. It was under the house with no windows. But that was a good place to sleep when your a dark-hunter. Or in Andrea's case, dark-huntress.

"Just about" Andrea replied and closed her closet door. Andrea was a new dark-huntress, and had just finished her training a week ago. Now she lived in New Orleans with her squire Shane. He was tall and lean, his height matching hers. He was just about year older than her and Andrea was glad he was kind to her.

She'd died at twenty-two this year living in California. It still hurt to think about. Andrea had nearly accepted her fate when Artemis had found her and made her a dark-hunter. Now Andrea would have to live with the guilt of...

"You alright?" Shane had caught that staring-off-into-space look she'd had on her face. "Yeah, well I better get out there" Andrea said, knowing the sun had gone down. "Good luck" Shane moved out of her way and followed her up stairs to the first floor.

Andrea was decked out in a black leather duster, dark jeans, a long red sleeved shirt that hugged her body and black suede boots that didn't make her taller than Shane. at 6'3 Andrea didn't need any help towering over most guys.

"So there are _three _retired dark-hunters living here?" Andrea asked as she picked up her staff and heel daggers. "Yep" Shane confirmed tossing her some granade launchers. Andrea caught them with ease "What made them give it up?" Andrea asked curiously, wondering if she would ever get out of this life of darkness she'd just entered not so long ago.

"Love, apparently" Shane said flatly and Andrea snorted. "Lucky bastards" Andrea muttered and put all her weapons in her belt. "Again, good luck" Shane pretended to tip his imaginary hat and Andrea laughed a little before heading out the door.

Andrea strolled the streets of New Orleans, seeing large crowds everywhere. She could see people dressed up as vampires leading a tour and she bit back a laugh.

People were so clueless.

Andrea turned onto Bourbon street and got some cat calls. She ignored them. Andrea had never really found anyone attractive. She didn't know why. She could admit there _are _some gorgeous guys out there, she just wasn't interested in them. Her sister had teased her about being a lesbian.

Her sister...

Andrea choked back the tears that threatened to come. That's when she noticed some tall, tan, and blonde guys following her. Andrea gripped her staff tighter and kept walking before she turned a corner and straight into an alley.

Three more blonde guys blocked her path.

"Howdy boys, big party tonight?" Andrea asked lightly, knowing about the five who had been following her were right behind her. "We were just about to have a midnight snack, actually" one of the Daimons in front of her hissed.

Andrea heard a rush of air behind her before she twirled her staff expertly and slammed it into the daimon behind her. and electrical current went through the staff, shocking the daimon. Andrea then twisted around, pulling out her breast dagger and ramming it into the daimon's chest.

He exploded into dust. "Hmm, maybe you should go on a diet" Andrea said coolly, showing no fear. "Get her!" one growled and all the daimons attacked at once.

Andrea ducked and fought, managing to kill three before a bolt hole suddenly opened and more daimons filled in. "Shit..." Andrea muttered as the daimons began to topple over her. Andrea was managing to kill a few, but it was getting tougher and tougher.

When she looked about screwed, some invisible force knocked all the daimons away from her. All of them disigrated. Andrea actually had to look up to see a man with long black hair that had a red streak in it, he was decked out in black, wore pitch black sun glasses, combat boots, and was about 6'8 in height.

Andrea noticed he seemed to ooze sex appeal, she could tell any woman would want him. He was one of those extremely gorgeous guys. But yet, she felt no interest.

Andrea then saw a girl that looked about eighteen or nineteen and a bit shorter than her. Her hair was the same as the man's but she had light blue eyes, wore a purple tank top, a black ruffle mini, purple and black stockings along with combat boots. She looked like she could be the guy's sister for all Andrea knew.

Acheron looked at the clearly new dark-hunter, reading her thoughts easily. He was surprised she didn't have the same urges every other women had had about him. Her curly dirty blonde hair had become more disheveled from the fight and her bright blue eyes held many questions. She seemed about as tall as Tory.

Instantly Acheron could see her entire future. Acheron managed to keep a straight face even though he wanted to gape in shock at who ended up falling in love with Andrea.

"Uh...thank you" Andrea finally said, coming back to reality "I'm Andrea" she held out her hand in a friendly gesture "Acheron or Ash" recognition sparked in Andrea's eyes as he shook her hand. "Ex dark-hunter leader?" Andrea asked, double checking.

"That's my _Akri,_ but then he found Tory and she set him free from the bitch goddess" The girl said and Andrea raised an eyebrow at her term. "Bitch goddess, do you mean Artemis?" Andrea bit back a laugh. "Yep. I'm the Simi, by the way" Simi shook Andrea's hand smiling brightly. "You're really pretty" Simi added, reaching up to play with a strand of Andrea's hair.

"Um...thank you" Andrea couldn't help but smile at Simi's almost child like nature. "_Akri_, can we take her home?" Simi pleaded and Andrea laughed a little, so did Ash. "She's not a pet, Sim" Ash chuckled. "I know that! But I want her to meet Tory!" Simi explained, flipping her hair. "You know what, I have no problem with it" Andrea shrugged, clasping her hands together.

"Then your welcome to our home. we were just headed that way" Ash said kindly before Simi squealed. "You'll love Tory! she's the greatest!" Simi exclaimed and grabbed Andrea's hand, quickly leading her out of the alley. "Is she always like this?" Andrea asked Ash as Simi lead the way, still pulling Andrea's hand.

"You have no idea" Ash exclaimed. He knew he and Andrea were going to be friends already. And she was going to need help to survive the man she was going to end up with. Ash laughed inwardy at the thought.

"Tory! We've got a new friend!" Simi shouted as he lead Andrea into the penthouse with Ash following on their heels. Andrea saw a woman about her height with brown hair and brown eyes walk down the stairs. "Oh hi, I'm Tory" She said with a friendly smile, pushing her glasses up.

"Hi, I'm Andrea" Andrea saw Ash move to kiss the top of Tory's head, Tory's eyes warmed immediately. "We found her fighting daimons and she was so pretty and nice I had to bring her here to meet you!" Simi chirped and linked her arm in Andrea's. Andrea raised an eyebrow at the couple, Ash and Tory smiled knowingly.

"Congrats, you've become Simi's new friend" Tory giggled and Andrea smiled down at Simi, loving the child like vibe she gave off. "She doesn't let her friends go easy, so your a little stuck" Ash added, wrapping an arm around Tory. "Hey, Simi's my type of person to hang out with, I'm fine" Andrea shrugged and Simi squealed once more.

"Fighting daimons....new dark-hunter?" Tory asked, removing her glasses to show her big brown eyes looking curious. "Yeah. To be honest, this is my first night" everyone gawked.

"Good luck working for Artemis for an eternity" Tory snorted. "I guess she's pretty bad seeing how Simi refers to her as a _bitch- goddess_" Andrea laughed a little at that.

"Don't worry, Andrea, the Simi will keep the heifer-goddess from hurting you" Simi promised, her head bobbing. "Who knows, maybe an eternity is shorter these days" Ash said vaguely.

Tory's attention went straight to Ash "Um, excuse us for a sec" Tory said, pulling Ash up the stairs "Simi, keep Andrea entertained" Tory ordered, not stopping in her pulling. When they reached their bedroom Tory shut the door and turned to Ash with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think its a little innapropriate to have sex with company in the house?" Ash asked innocently, trying to avoid the subject Tory was about to bring up.

"You wont be getting anywhere near my body if you don't tell me what you meant down there" Tory threatened crossing her arms. Ash groaned inwardly, He loved Tory and not being able to be near her so intimately would kill him.

"Someone we know is going to fall for Andrea" Ash told Tory who's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding! who? who? who?!" Tory demanded. Ash opened his mouth to tell her but then they're was a loud crash followed by someone saying "Son of a bitch!" Tory and Ash rushed down stairs as they recognized the voice.

When they were back in the living room Tory gaped as she saw Savitar laying in a pile of rubble that looked like a now broken pedestal and vase. Andrea was standing in a defensive stance, blocking Simi. "Savitar! what happened?" Tory gasped, as he slowly got up. "You know him?" Andrea asked in shock.

"He's an old friend" Ash explained. Andrea immediately got out of her stance. "Oops" she murmured, putting her hands behind her back. Simi began giggling "Andrea beat up Savitar" she exclaimed, still in a fit of giggles.

"I flash in and this psycho drop kicks me and sends me into the pedestal" Savitar huffed, rubbing his sides. He looked at the pile of rubble and with a snap of fingers it was fixed. Savitar turned his glare on Andrea.

Andrea took a step back. He was Acheron's height with dark hair and his jaw was smooth, as if he's just shaved, his skin was as tan as a Summerian's but his eyes were a distinctive blue. Something stirred in Andrea that she hadn't felt before. It was...attraction. Great, Andrea had just assulted the first guy she's actually had interest in.

Savitar's eyes flashed red, bringing Andrea out of her thoughts. "I really should kill you" Savitar hissed and Andrea's heart picked up. Simi jumped in front of Andrea, blocking Savitar. "No killing my new friend" Simi ordered, not intimidated at all by the powrful being.

"She didn't mean it, Savitar" Ash said in a calming tone, putting his hand on Savitar's shoulder. "She acted on instinct, she's a dark-hunter after all" Tory added. Savitar visibly relaxed "Just don't be that stupid again" Savitar smiled slightly, extending his arm to Andrea.

"I might find that offensive if you didn't scare the hell out of me" Andrea laughed nervously, taking his arm. Simi side-stepped, smiling "Yay! friends!" Simi clapped her hands. "That reminds me, I have to call Shane and let him know where I am" Andrea said, her eyes widening. "I'll show you to the phone" Tory took Andrea by the arm and led her into the kitchen, Simi followed.

"That's strange" Savitar muttered "What is?" Ash chuckled.

"When I tried to read her mind...I couldn't" Savitar's brow furrowed, that had never happened before. "Strange, I can see her mind clearly" Ash strugged, acting like he didn't know. "You know something" Savitar accused, narrowing his eyes on the Atlantean. "I know alot of things, but you'll have to figure this out your self, old friend" Ash smirked at the Chthonian.

"You're getting me back for not telling you about Tory, aren't you?" There was amusement shining in Savitar's eyes. "Never" Ash shook his head, biting back a laugh. If Savitar had told him, Ash might of not ever married Tory. The girls came back in just then. "Well, I'll get back to patrolling then head back home" Andrea announced.

Savitar watched as Simi grasped onto Andrea, begging her not to go. Andrea laughed and Savitar's ears perked at the sound. Andrea then wrote down her adress and handed it to Simi "Visit any time you want" Andrea offered, ruffling Simi's hair. That's when Andrea left the house. Savitar was able to see the adress and committed it to memory.

Savitar was determined to unlock the mystery of Andrea's mind.

**That's the first chapter! Tell me how I did please! And feel free to give me advice on the character's personalities please! Also, that IS what Savitar looks like, I checked...well, I'm not sure about the eyes. But yeah, the looks were pretty much right.**

**Anywaaaaayyyy, review please!**

**Yay for Sherrilyn Kenyon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stone Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Andrea and Shane.**

**Note: Wow, I've never gotten that many reviews from the first chapter! I am so happy right now! here's chapter two!**

2

Needless to say, Simi took Andrea up on her offer. In about a week Simi had shown up with Ash to invite Andrea to a place called the Sanctuary. "I don't know, Simi, I have to patrol..." Andrea said rubbing the back of her head. "You can patrol on the way, please! I want you to meet Xirena!" Simi practically begged.

"Well, alright" Andrea sighed and Simi began bouncing up and down, squealing with joy. "You sure you can handle her?" Ash chuckled. "I'll survive" Andrea muttered. "Be good, Sim" Ash warned before he flashed out of the room. "Will you be okay here, Shane?" Andrea asked as Simi began pulling her out the door.

"Yes_, mom_" Shane taunted and laughed. Andrea rolled her eyes and closes the door behind her. Simi had made sure Andrea was dressed right for this club. She put her in a black mini dress that had a flowing edge with jean tights under it. Andrea wore suede boots again and a denim jacket to match her outfit.

It was obvious Simi knew what she was doing.

"Your going to have so much fun, You just have to meet Xirena" Simi gushed "She's my sister!" she added "I'm sure she's great" Andrea giggled, seeing Simi's joy.

"She's awesome, you'll love her. But she was such an oddball at first" Simi proceeded skipping down the street, bringing Andrea with her. Two guys were leaning against a wall, obviously high and started howling when Andrea and Simi came walking by. "Oooh, got some nice looking ladies tonight" the dark haired one slurred.

Andrea linked her arm with Simi, pulling her closer as the guys came up on either side of them. "Hey, baby, you want to be my friend tonight?" The guy with bleach-blonde hair asked Simi. Simi looked at him as if he was a moron "The Simi already has a friend tonight" Simi gestured to Andrea.

"We can work with that" the dark haired guy said and attempted to sniff Andrea's hair. Andrea hissed and elbowed him in the gut. The guy doubled over in pain. "You bitch!" the guy shouted and his buddy reached out fo her.

Simi kicked him into a wall and Andrea moved quickly, pinning him there.

"You ever come near me or her again, I will castrate the both of you with my knife" Andrea threatened. The bleach-blonde guy nodded and tried to squirm out of her grip. Andrea let him go.

"Scram" Andrea spat and the two guys ran off. Andrea looked at Simi with a raised eyebrow. "Nice moves" Andrea told Simi as they began walking.

Andrea kept her eyes pealed for daimons, but strangley spotted nothing. Then Simi pulled her into a club. Andrea quickly found out it was The Sanctuary. The crowd was moving to a house band and Simi moved throguh the crowd, pulling Andrea toward the bar. There was girl who looked a bit like Simi, but her hair was a platinum blonde.

Andrea noticed the girl's peculiar outfit. Andrea arched an eyebrow. "Xirena!" Simi sang at the girl who immiediately turned and smiled. "Simi!" Xirena smiled, gave Simi a hug, and they both squeaked with happiness.

"This is Andrea, she's my new friend!" Simi announced gesturing to Andrea. "Ooooh, can I eat her?" Xirena asked casually, tilting her head to one side. "No sister! _Akri _said we have to be good, I know Alexion told you to be good, too!" Simi chided, crossing her arms. "Darn, I brought barbeque sauce for nothing" Xirena muttered.

Andrea smiled at the similarity in the sisters. "Hey, maybe you'll get a chance to eat some daimons later tonight" Andrea suggested. Simi and Xirena perked up at her words "That'd be fantastic!" Xirena squealed "I like her, Simi, together we'll make sure no one hurts her!" Xirena declared and Andrea smiled warmly.

"You two are to much" Andrea laughed, putting an arm around each of them. "Well, before we go to fry some daimons, lets dance!" Simi exclaimed just as an upbeat song started playing. Simi and Xirena took Andrea by an arm and pulled her into the crowd of dancers.

Andrea remembered when her sisters would take her out to a club like this. She's always had so much fun dancing with the people she loved...

Then the "accident" happened...

Andrea shut those thoughts down and went back to the present. She just enjoyed dancing with her new found friends. That was until she got blasted with a god bolt.

The humans in the crowd screamed and panicked. An authoritive woman's voice rang out "Shield the humans' minds and get them out of here!" half the club left, leaving what must be were-hunters, ready for battle.

Dozens of daimons were aiming for Andrea. Andrea looked through the haze to see Xirena and Simi were trapped by some golden net. Andrea remembered from her training it was one of Artemis's nets.

How had daimons got that?

"There is no fighting in sanctuary!" a man that reached over seven feet tall growled at what looked like to be the leading daimon. "We have orders to take her in, bear" The daimon snapped. Bear? so Andrea was right about Were-hunters. Even though she'd learned they were called Katagarians and Arcadians.

Andrea was suddenly lifted to her feet and her arms were twisted behind her back. Someone handcuffed her. "Get the fuck off me!" Andrea shouted in vain as another daimon reached for her. Suddenly every daimon was blasted across the room.

Andrea suddenly saw a tall man blocking the daimons from her, guarding her.

Savitar.

Every daimon turned to ashes before they could jump through a bolt hole. Andrea stood there, wide eyed at what just happened.

Andrea saw Ash throw the net off of Simi and Xirena. Savitar turned to Andrea, his lavender eyes piercing her. "Are you alright?" he asked, his senses on high alert. "Yeah, my shoulder's just a little grazed and these handcuffs are starting to hurt" Andrea confessed.

Savitar waved his hand and the handcuffs were gone. Andrea rubbed her wrists and looked to Simi, wanting to escape Savitar's hot gaze.

"Is the Simi's friend alright?" Simi asked Andrea. "I'm fine, Sim" Andrea took one step towards Simi and fell to the ground in pain. Savitar caught her and lifted her slender form up into his arms.

"What would the daimons want with Andrea?" Ash asked as they headed outside, the Bears thanking them. "She's a dark-hunter, isn't that enough?" Savitar asked, annoyed he didn't already know what was happening.

"She's a new dark-hunter, that doesn't mean the daimons would go so far as to break the rules you yourself set" Ash contradicted, noticing the slightly protective way Savitar held Andrea. He had to hide the grin from his face.

"True. Any idea what happened to her that caused her to become a dark-hunter?" Savitar asked, realizing Andrea had completely passed out. "No, but maybe you could ask her" Ash suggested. "Me?! why would I ask her?" Savitar snorted at his friend.

"Because you're going to wait here for her squire to pick you both up then stay and protect her" Ash made it a statement, if his tone had shifted the slightest, it would of sounded like a command, and that wouldn't of gone over well with Savitar.

Savitar sputtered, looking at Ash like he was insane. Savitar tried to make words that would be a protest, but all that came out was "Oh fine!" Savitar was completely annoyed. How had he'd let himself get roped into this?

Ash chuckled tauntingly before vanishing with Simi and Xirena. Savitar made a growling sound in the back of his throat. Ash had better of called her squire before hand. A guy holding a passed out woman in the middle of the night in New Orleans would not go over well.

Savitar looked down at Andrea, still sleeping. He remember the vow he'd made to himself to never fall in love again. Somehow, this sleeping Dark-Huntress sparked something in him.

_No! No! No! You moron don't think that. If anything its just lust_! Savitar scolded himself. Lust. That was it. As soon as he could, he'd get what he wanted and leave. Dark-Hunters didn't have relationships anyway. At least the weren't _suppose _to. Savitar's gut wrenched at the thought of just walking away from Andrea after a one night stand.

Savitar wanted to hit something in frustration. If only he could read her thoughts, if only he could tell her fate! Why was she invulnerable to him?! Savitar was also annoyed that his hair was practically dry now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been out of the water that long.

Tired of waiting, Savitar let Andrea's adress sink into his memory and teleported his way there. It only took a few moments to be standing in the living room of her large home. Savitar looked around for someone who might be her squire, but the house was quiet.

Savitar lay Andrea on the couch and looked through the curtains. There was no car in the driveway. Oh well, maybe her squire would figure it out sooner or later.

Andrea stirred slightly, slowly waking up. Her shoulder still hurt, but she remembered passing out after trying to assure Simi was alright. She probably did a lousy job.

Andrea opened her eyes to see Savitar standing across the room, looking through the curtains. Andrea couldn't help but note that the man had to of had the finest backside in all the land.

"Savitar, what are you...doing here?" Andrea managed to ask, not having the energy to sit up. Savitar whipped around quickly and went over to her. He squatted down to look into her eyes. Savitar couldn't shake the flash of worry that struck him.

"Ash wanted me to watch after you, so I brought you back here" Savitar said simply. He clenched his fist to refrain from reaching out to her when she sat up slowly.

Andrea winced as pain shot through her shoulder. Savitar noticed and carefully removed her jacket for her, revealing her bare shoulders. Sabvitar's breath caught, he hadn't really taken time to look at her outfit. Now that he saw, he wanted to find the nearest bedroom and rip it off of her.

Savitar blinked to get control of himself before he looked at her right shoulder. The top of it was slashed, their wasn't much blood because most of it had dried, he could see purple bruising around the edge of the gap.

"The wound isn't deep" he said in a clinical tone. Savitar placed his hand over the wound gently, but Andrea still winced. "Just relax" Savitar said wrather gently. With just a thought from Savitar, Andrea's wound was gone. She felt no more pain.

Andrea gasped in shock as Savitar removed his hand to see here gash gone. "How do you do that?" Andrea asked in awe, looking up at him. "Its a gift" Savitar chuckled and shrugged.

"Wait, where's Shane?" Andrea suddenly asked worriedly, her eyes searching the room.

Unexpected rage and jealousy tore through Savitar at her mention of another man's name. It was irrational, but he didn't care. He hadn't been that pissed off since those daimons had broke the rules of the Sanctuary in Seattle. And they'd done it again.

He'd kill them one day for that.

But his rage was directed toward the man she'd spoken of. He knew he had to calm down, so he sat by her and made his face become stoic. "Who?" Savitar asked, his voice not giving away anything.

"My squire" she said, turning to look into his intense lavender eyes. Andrea's breath caught as she caught the smallest spec of something in his eyes. His face should've been unreadable, but she saw a tiny hint of...anger, jelousy, and now relief?

"Did you think?..." Andrea laughed nervously, her hand touching her bottom lip in a horrible attempt to cover her smile. "Don't be ridiculous! I know perfectly well dark-hunters can't have a sexual relationships with their squires" Savitar's teeth were on edge. He usually just killed whatever annoyed him; and Andrea certainly was annoying him.

But it was actually different with her. She was getting him riled up on purpose. Almost like she was teasing him. Ash was the only one that even dared to tease Savitar. It was a new feeling for him.

Andrea was giggling uncontrollably now. Andrea began to get up, but Savitar reached to pull her back down. Dizziness consumed Andrea, confirming she'd gotten up to fast. Savitar touched her arm the same time she fell right into his lap. They both looked at each other in shock. Their faces were inches apart.

Savitar's mind screamed at him to just vanish, but as Andrea slowly slid her arm around his neck, all sane thoughts vanished. Savitar leaned in as Andrea's breathing picked up. He wondered if she could hear his heart beat.

Andrea thought her breathing would stop all together before Savitar even kissed her. When their lips were just a milimeter away from touching, the sound of a door opening and shutting. "Andrea? you in here?!" Shane called from down the hall. He was moving quickly to the living room.

"Play dead" Savitar whispered and was already standing up and cradling her to him. Andrea instantly caught on and let her head fall back and her eyes close, like she was passed out.

Shane entered the living room at that moment, his eyes wide. He couldn't think straight when he saw Andrea unconscious and being held by a very intimidating man.

Thinking he was an enemy, Shane pulled out his tazer and aimed for the guy's leg so he wouldn't hit Andrea. NAdrea's ears perked at the sound of Shane's tazer being loaded. She didn't bother to act any more.

Her head snapped up and she managed to look surprised. "Shane, don't!" Andrea yelled out the same moment Shane fired. Savitar jumped back easily, his grip tightening on Andrea. the tazer grapple just gripped onto the carpeted floor, leaving a giant burn. Savitar let Andrea down as Shane retracted his weapon and reguarded Savitar wearily.

"Are you alright, Andrea?" Shane asked, keeping his tazer at his side. "I'm fine. Savitar is my friend, he brought me back here after I was attacked by a bunch of daimons" Andrea explained, trying to get Shane to put his weapon away.

Shane nodded and stuck the tazer in his back pocket. "Sorry I overreacted" Shane said sincerely to Savitar. Savitar leaned into Andrea's back to whisper in her ear. "Can I kill him?" it was to low for Shane to hear.

Andrea made a bold move and elbowed Savitar in the ribs lightly. He made an "oohff" sort of sound and rubbed his rib cage lightly. "I'll take that as a no" Savitar grumbled before straightening to his full height and looking at Shane. "No harm done, I guess" Savitar said almost forcefully. "Shane, go up to bed. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine" Andrea assured.

Shane reluctantly left the living room and headed down the hall towards the stairs. Mumbling about Andrea being a more of his mom than a dark hunter.

Andrea turned to Savitar to stare up at him. "Thank you" Andrea said kindly, absently fixing the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, well...I'd better get back to my beach" Savitar said casually and moved past her. Andrea's delicate eyebrows twisted in confusion as she turned to look at him again. She was beginning to think he was a little bipolar.

Savitar suddenly remembered something.

He turned to face Andrea, who seemed a little stunned. "May I ask you something?" Savitar knew this was important. If he didn't find out he'd never hear the end of it from Ash. Looks like his beach would have to wait.

"Of course" Andrea said quickly, wanting him to stay a bit longer. "How did you die?" Savitar's lavender eyes seemed to look right through her in that moment. Andrea suddenly felt like a helpless kid, her world seemed to crumple up like a paper ball. Alll the memories she refused to think about had seemed to burst out of their cage.

Andrea took a deep breath, hoping Savitar didn't see the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"Daimons attacked my family. They were after my twin sister, Nicole."

**Didn't see that coming, did yah?! Sorry! I know I'm evil. Review for more! haha, and is Andrea right? _Is_ Savitar a little bipolar? Just take five seconds to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stone Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Andrea and Shane.**

**Note: Ok. Sorry for taking so long. But the thing is, I'm updating my stories in a certain order. Go to my profile to see the updating list. Also. There is a link on my profile I'd love for you guys to look at. I'd be forever greatful. It should be the first link you see. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Keep them up, here's chapter 3!**

3

Tory snuggled into Ash's side, her head resting on his chest. "Ash, can I ask you something?" Tory asked as she traced lazy circles over his abs. "Anything, you know that" Ash told her as he kissed her hair. they'd made love only ten minutes ago and were just enjoying one another's company now.

"Why are you so calm about this whole Savitar and Andrea thing? I know you still have a need to keep your Dark-hunters safe, so why let Andrea and Savitar get involved with one antoher?" Tory had only natural curiosity in her voice.

"Alot of things went through my mind when I first saw Andrea's future. Here are some facts; One, Savitar does what he wants, whether I agree with him or not. Two, I could be angry and furious at him going near a Dark-huntress, but no matter what I did they would end up together. Three, who was I take away Andrea's chance at freedom and Savitar's chance at love?"

Tory nodded, taking it all in. "Wow. You've got some valid points there" Tory mumbled. "Do you really think fate will work in their favor?" Tory asked as she reached for the nightstand and put on her glasses.

Ash stroked her hair before speaking "It worked for me. It can work for that stubborn bastard" Ash chuckled, letting tory know he was teasing on the last part.

"Let's hope so" Tory muttered.

-

Savitar could only stand there in supreme shock at what Andrea said. He kept his face controlled, but his brain was exploding on the inside. No wonder Daimons had come after her tonight. She was even more a target now by being a Dark-hunter. Though, why Stryker would want her was the real question.

"Do you know why they were after you?" Savitar asked gently, not wanting Andrea to go into hysterics. Andrea swallowed before speaking. "My family and I have always had power, more than just any pyschic family" Andrea began. Andrea held her arms out slightly, palms open.

Savitar's heart jolted in surprise as the house began to shake, every object in the living room lifted up into the air. Andrea's hair glowed brightly and whipped out like snakes.

It stopped just as quick as it started. What shocked Savitar the most was that he had _felt _the power that had surged off of Andrea. He hadn't felt a power like that since he'd seen Ash get pissed off. And that was saying something.

Shane hadn't come running down in a panic, which made Savitar wonder how much of a command Andrea had given him.

Andrea registered Savitar's look of shock and amazement as a sign he knew she wasn't kidding about being different. "My sister, Nicole, was older by ten minutes, but it still gave her just a little bit more power. We always worked our power together, goofing off around town late at night.

"We ended up attracting Daimons, lots of them. They were persistent too, damned things" Andrea said bitterly, an equally bitter smile touching her lips.

"I had a big brother, two younger sisters and a baby brother. Nicole and I still had the most power even seperately" tears were close to runnnig down her cheeks now, the agonizing truth of the memory coming back at her with full force.

"They killed my younger siblings first, it'd been hard to protect them with so many of those things in our house. My mother was murdered and my father ended up being killed by trying to destroy the daimon who'd killed my mother. The daimons didn't even waste time drinking from them, like the considered it an insult to take my family's souls." Andrea choked down the sob that was building, not trying to stop the tears she'd let fall.

"My older brother, Jason, fought with his last breath, killing as many daimons as he could, but it wasn't enough. They held him down and killed him, making Nicole and myself watch as they held us back. We had to control our emotions to be able ot focus on using our powers, but that wasn't possible at that point" Andrea's hands gripped into tight fists.

Savitar moved so he was right in front of her, his heart was melting at her story. He didn't know why, he'd seen the worst of the worst. Yet Andrea's story seemed to tug at his heart strings.

"They wanted to know which one had more power. they said 'that one would live.' Nicole began to speak, and for a split second I thought she was going to say it was her and let me die. I was wrong, she told them 'Its her, she's the twin with the most power' the daimons didn't think to question her. So of course they killed her" all of Andrea's defenses went down in that moment and she leaned her head on Savitar's chest, needing comfort.

Savitar couldn't find the strength to pull her away, so he wrapped his arms around her gently, almost like he wasn't even touching her. "The daimons took me away, I had no idea what I was in for. I don't no where the took me, but it had looked like a werehouse. The lead daimon, I think his name was Stryker, grew furious when he saw me" Andrea closed her eyes, the tears flowing harder now.

"Somehow, he knew Nicole had had the more power. Though, since I was as close to the power he needed, he kept me around. He told them to keep me there until it was 'time.' He also said they had free range of me as long as the didn't kill me..." as Andrea said the words, Savitar's eyes glowed red for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant, and now he wanted Stryker's blood.

"The day they were about to take me through a bolt hole, I found enough energy to focus my power. I blasted the daimons with every thing I had, but I knew I wasn't going to get away. So I grabbed a daimon's kinfe. I stuck it in my chest as far as I could, the blade went right through me. I even twistwed it with my last breath" Andrea's voice was bitter again. Savitar flinched

"Needless to say, Artemis grabbed my soul asked if I wanted to become a dark-hunter. I jumped at the chance when she told me I'd be killing daimons for eternity. It was all I wanted at that point. To kill them" Andrea placed her hand on Savitar's upper arm, needing some semblance of warmth.

"Someone like you shouldn't have gone through that" Savitar spoke kindly, afraid if he talked to loud it'd scare her in some way. She seemed so fragile right now.

"Well, I did. And it looks like Stryker isn't giving up on finding me just because I'm a dark-hunter now" Andrea muttered, wiping her tears away. Savitar released her from his embrace carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I have to go talk to Acheron. Do me a favor and don't leave this house until I get back. Because chances are, I will be back" Savitar cracked a smile and brushed Andrea's wavy hair out of her face.

"Alright, I promise" Andrea nodded, trying to ignore the tingingly sensation that had run through her when Savitar had touched her. Savitar vanished, give a mental command that locked the doors and windows. He knew daimons couldn't get in without an invite, but he put a shield around the house so no evil could enter.

Savitar appeared on his vanishing Isle. He was releived to be on hte beach, even though he knew he wouldn't get ot go surfing anytime soon. "Ash! you and Tory need to get over here, pronto" Savitar ordered, knowing Ash would hear him.

Ash and Tory appeared in the next second.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd be calling us" Ash chuckled, but quickly sobered when he saw the rigid anger on Savitar's face. "Do me a favor and watch after Andrea, I'm going to go murder some daimons" Savitar was about to vanish, but Ash caught his arm.

"Whoa, why the sudden urge to go destory an entire race -even if they are daimons- you normally don't delve into stuff like this" Ash pointed out how the normally cool, calm, and collected Savitar was in a rage of fury after spending less than an hour with the dark-huntress.

"I found out how Andrea died. She's got tremendous power in her which makes her a prime daimon target" Savitar's hands balled up into fists to fight the urge to just go and kill off all daimons. He shrugged of Ash's arm.

"You mean daimons were after her when she was human?" Tory raised her hand to her mouth as if the thought horrified her. Savitar explained Andrea's story, his fury building with every word. He thought he was going to go balistic when he mentioned the fact Andrea had killed herself to escape her fate.

"Damn it, Artemis made it worse when she made Andrea a dark-hunter" Ash hissed, slapping his forehead in frustration. Savitar growled in agreement, ready to vanish to fidn Stryker.

Ash saw his intentions and put a firm grip on Savitar's shoulder. "Look, I can tell you're pissed right now, but we both know if you go in there to kill all the daimons then you'll end up blowing up the whole realm. That could either destory my mother or set her free and either way, everything would probably end up being destroyed" Ash worked hard to make Savitar see through his blind fury.

Ash knew what he was about to do would probably set Savitar off, but if it could keep Savitar preoccupied with Andrea and not on a killing rage then so be it.

"Andrea is a dark-hunter, she's still technically my responsibilty. I'll handle this problem, you stay here on your beach and stay away from her" Ash kept his voice and thoughts clear, knwoing he had an advantage when Savitar couldn't see Andrea's future or thoughts. Ash also had to ignore the perplexed look Tory gave him

As Ash had suspected, Savitar went rigid. His lavender eyes even seemed to flash read. "You're ordering _me_? watch yourself little brother" Savitar stared Ash down, daring him to deny it.

"I'm not ordering you. Why should one dark-hunter matter so much to you anyway?" Ash shrugged, crossing his arms. "She doesn't" Savitar lied quickly, inwardly cringing. "Then you should be happy to have her off your hands" Ash pointed out, keeping his face blank. "Enjoy the surf, bro" with that, Ash and Tory vanished back home.

When they were in the living room, Tory turned to Ash with confusion. "What happened to our earlier conversation?!" Tory demanded, her hands on her hips. "Reverse pyschology. Savitar will be even more focused on Andrea now, which will keep him from going on a killnig range" Ash pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tory asked as calm and realization swept through her? "A friend who can help Andrea" Ash told her simply.

-

Andrea didn't know how long she had sat in her living room, hoping for Savitar's return. There was something about him that drew her to him. She craved the feeling of being in his arms, remembered how close they'd come to that one kiss. Her blood had been pumping with excitement, and then her fateful squire had come running in.

Andrea was beginning to like Shane as a friend, but the guy needed to work on his timing.

She was now walking down on Bourbon street, a weapon belt hidden beneath her thigh long jacket. Andrea was so busy searching for daimons she wasn't paying attention to the front of her. Which is why she ended up running into someone.

"Crap, I'm sorry" her head snapped up to see a wrather handsome Cajun. His brown hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, and his eyes seemed to look right through a person.

The Cajun looked her up and down and smirked. "You know, not much dark-hunters apologize" Andrea's eyebrow shot up at his words. "Squire?" it was the only guess she could think of, unless he was one of the "retired" dark-hunters.

"I used to be" the Cajun shrugged, but Andrea saw the slight grimace that appeared on his face for a moment. Andrea was about to say something when she saw a flash in the allyway. She glanced sideways to see several daimons lurking. More were jumping from a bolt hole farther back.

"I hope you can fight" Andrea muttered. The Cajun looked to the ally and gave out a low whistle. "I'm not really a good person these days, but even I'm not cruel enough to leave a lady fighting off a bunch of fags" he snorted before following Andrea into the allyway.

"The name's Nick, by the way" He whispered to her quickly. "Andrea" she responded, whipping out her lightning staff. "Well, nothing like the stench of assholes as two AM" Andrea barked tauntingly towards the daimons.

The head daimon seem to perk his ears and stared at her "That's the one! the one Stryker wants!" he pointed to her and all the daimons hissed in excitement. "Seems like you'e a trophy for daimon competiton" Nick chuckled bitterly. "Seems so" Andrea grumbled.

The daimons charged and Andrea quickly handed Nick a dagger. Andrea was surprised the Cajun was holding his own against a bunch of daimons. Andrea beat back the daimons, killing plenty of them.

Remaining daimons ran back through a bolt hole, one shoved her as he ran past and vanished through the hole. Andrea hissed in annoyance from her spot on the pavement. Nick walked over and held his hand out to help her up. Andrea reached out to take it when a daimon came from above and tackled Nick.

Nick tried to throw the daimon back, but this guy was quick and knocked the Cajun out cold. Andrea reached out her lightning staff but the daimon already was pretty much on top of her. She reached for one of her daggers and tried to stab the daimon. He caught her hand and smiled cruelly.

"Why, hello dearest" the daimons face came inches away from hers and Andrea's eyes widened in horror. It was Kreigh. One of the daimons who'd tortured her ruthlessly. He'd been the one who'd stolen her innocence, the one who'd violated her so many times.

Three things seemed to happen at once. Andrea screamed in terror, Kreigh was thrown across the ally, and Andrea's powers errupted around her.

Andrea writhed on the ground, convulsions going through her as her memories spiraled through her. She could still see Kreigh over her, causing her to cry in pain as he ridiculed her body with his. Her sorrow ripped through her as she curled up and screamed in fear.

Savitar cursed as the daimon jumped through a bolt hole as the buildings around them shook and began to fall apart. He'd gone to Andrea's house to tell her he'd no longer be seeing her, but felt the surge of power ring out.

Savitar got down on his knees and pulled Andrea ot him, trying to calm her down. She was crying and screaming and by the thoughts of the daimon who'd gotten away, he'd been the one to torture and violate Andrea. It made Savitar want to wipe out the daimons all that more.

"Andrea! calm down, he's gone. He's gone, he can't hurt you" Savitar had calmed down enough pissed off powerful beings in his day to know how to calm them down. "Calm down, or he wins. He'll know he got to you. Don't let him" Savitar encouraged as Andrea's sobs calmed. Savitar spared a glance towards Nick to see him slowly sitting up, rubbing his jaw.

"Dirty mother fucker" Nick grumbled and got to his feet slowly. Savitar got to his feet and helped Andrea up as she wiped her tears. "I see you're behaving" Savitar grunted in Nick's general direction. Nick shrugged and wiped the blood of his chin "I'm not a fan of Stryker anyway" Nick glanced at Andrea's tear stained face, quietly wondering how she'd broken down like that because one daimon looked her in the eye.

"That makes two of us" Andrea huffed, reached down, and picked up her lightning staff. "Well, I should get going" Nick inclined his head to Andrea and made his way quickly out of the ally.

Savitar turned to Andrea, keeping his voice controlled as not to frighten her any further. "Okay, just explain to me what part of stay-in-your-house-until-I-get back didn't you understand?" Andrea glared at him indignantly. "Look, you and I are in no way in a relationship. We have no ties together. You are not my master. I have not obligation to do as you say" Andrea spat, her hand going protectively to her throat.

Andrea hadn't expected what happened next. Savitar grabbed the top of her shoulders, wrenched her to him, and laid a searing kiss on her lips.

Fire blazed. Lightning struck. Thunder rolled. Andrea's eyes closed as she fell into the kiss. There was no way Savitar could be mortal, his kiss was inhumanly wonderful.

The kiss broke off before Andrea could wrap her arms around him. Savitar's lavender eyes flashed with something. "Yeah, no ties" Savitar smiled bitterly. "I'm not suppose to be near you, Andrea" Savitar whispered, looking down on the pavement. Andrea shoved out of his arms. "Then I guess I'll go home" Andrea said quickly and walked toward the side walk.

"Good bye, Savitar." Andrea disappeared into the night.

**Note: Ooooh, Acheron's reverse pyschology trick seemed to have back fired...or _has_ it?! we shall find out after you all give me some sweet, sweet reviews! And after I update my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stone Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Andrea and Shane.**

**Note: I know, I know. It took me for so long to update. Stupid new semester season. Well, I hope you guys are loving it so far. Of course Savitar and Andrea can't stay away from each other long, so here it goes. WARNING: spoilers from Bad Moon Rising. Also, there will be mature content in this chapter. In other words, sex. So...yeah. I don't see why anyone would have a problem with that though.**

4

Months passed. Andrea new that much. She'd hung out with Simi as often as she could. Ash had advised her of being careful when she was out hunting for Daimons. Especially since she was suppose to be the one hunting them. Whenever Andrea had asked Ash what Savitar was up to; he'd just said he was probably surfing on his island.

Andrea had once asked why he stays on that island and Ash had simply told her he seems to want to stay out of touch with everything. And everyone. No wonder he had wanted her out of his life. Andrea had also gotten to know the people at Sanctuary. It had gone under new management in the months she's been here, apparently Nicolette and Albert Peltier had passed away.

If you could call it that.

Andrea liked Aimee Peltier, she had become a good friend. Her mate tended to be a bit of a smartass, but Andrea didn't mind. Christmas was coming around, and if it was anything like Thanksgiving had been, Andrea was going to enjoy herself. She remembered that night, it'd been one of the best nights she'd had since coming to New Orleans.

-

"ANDREA!" Simi squealed as the dark-huntress had entered Sanctuary. It was only allowed open to the Peltier family and their guests on the holiday. Andrea had gotten a good tackling by the little demon, while Shane had just gotten a very hyper "hello" from her. She had said her hellos to Ash and Tory. Then there were the faces she didn't know.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, we promise you won't be attacked this time" Aimee had giggled in greeting, shaking Andrea's hand. "Thanks" Andrea flashed a smile and inclined her head to Fang, Aimee's mate. He did the same, and she could tell something about him was always guarded.

Then there had been Fang's brothers Vane and Fury with their mates Bride and Angelia. Andrea had admitted to herself Vane was more curtious than either of his brothers, but that might of been because he'd already had a baby. Andrea had remembered from her father it tended to soften a man up.

"Andrea, I want you to meet some very special people" Ash said as Tory had taken her arm and leaded her over to a group of people. "This is Kyrian, Amanda, Marissa, and little Nicky" Ash introduced them. Andrea smiled at them and the children.

"Kyrian? as in the dark-hunter?" Andrea had to smile. She'd heard good things of him over the dark-hunter website. "_Ex_ dark-hunter. But I wouldn't have it any other way" Kyrian had smiled and put his arm around Amanda. "He's just saying that because this family is immortal now" Amanda teased lightly.

Andrea had met other Ex dark-hunters; Talon and Valerius. She liked both their wives, Sunshine and Tabitha. Andrea didn't have a problem telling Amanda and Tabitha apart, even though they were twins. Even if they had dressed alike, Andrea had a feeling she'd of known the difference. It came with being a twin herself. Or it could be the fact Tabitha had a scar when Amanda didn't.

There was a nice couple Wren and Maggie, who were were-tigers. Wren had a monkey on his back, literally. Marvin, the monkey, the only real animal there. Andrea had met so many different weres she didn't know how shed' kept track of them all.

And then, there were Aimee's brothers. Too many to count, was Andrea's opinion. She couldn't remember them all, but Dev, had definitely left an impression on her.

A natural flirt, a ladies man. He had talked up Andrea for a good five minutes before Ash had reminded him she was a dark-hunter, and technically off limits.

A few minutes before it was time to sit down for Thankgiving supper, Xirena popped in with two people Andrea did not know. "Took you long enough, Alexion" Ash teased, giving his friend a look. "We got distracted" Danger giggled as they went to sit down, Xirena skipped over to her sister, shuddering at the words.

"Andrea, these are good friends of mine, Alexion and Danger" Ash explained. Andrea smiled and inclined her head "Love the name" she said to Danger. "Thank you" Danger smiled easily.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, lets eat" Fury declared as everyone sat down. The tables had been joined together in a single line to fit everyone. Drinks were poured and everyone started going for food. Andrea watched the male wolves and bears piling up their plates. Andrea was able to snatch up two chicken legs before Dev had grabbed them.

Since she was sitting between Shane and Simi (and Simi was piling up her plate already) she gave one chicken leg to Shane. He laughed a bit and thanked her. Andrea poured herself a glass of wine, she really didn't _need _to eat, but no way was she missing out on this. Andrea piled some maceronie and cheese onto her place and some yellow rice.

"Andrea, if its not to much trouble, may I ask how you became a dark-hunter?" Tabitha asked, who was sitting acrossed the able from her. It had gotten quiet really quick, and Andrea felt all eyes on her at that moment.

Since she didn't want to go into the horrific details, she gave the general truth "My family was taken away from me; permanetly. I wanted revenge" she shrugged, her tone was calm but held a finality to it. Andrea had chosen her words carefully

"Well, what was your family like?" Bride asked simply, kindly. _That,_ Andrea didn't mind talking about at all. "They were the best family I could ever ask for. I had a twin myself, her name was Nicole. She was older, so yeah" Andrea rolled her eyes, smiling. Amanda and Tabitha shared a knowing smile. "I had an older brother name Jason, two youngers sisters name Tallie and Erica, and a baby brother named Mitch" Andrea smiled sadly.

"We were a family of psychics. My parents, James and Katie, were open minded and understanding about everything. They taught us all to keep our powers reinged in. Rarely any of us got into fights, infact; Nicole and I use to cover for Jason if he stayed out to late instead of ratting him out" Andrea laughed a little and the Peltiers had laughed as well, probably sympathsizing.

"Tallie was very into super heros, she always said she felt like wonder woman with her powers, She was about Marissa's age" the little girl giggled, obviously taking it as a compliment. "Erica reminded me of that little girl that was the star of _Matilda_. She loved books and was always trying to find out more about having psychic abilities" they're were more chuckles.

"And to some up my brother Jason, I guess you could say he was alot like Dev" everyone burst out laughing at that one, while Dev rolled his eyes. "Nicole was my twin. We were alot of alike, accept she didn't have a bad thing to say about anything or anyone" Andrea couldn't help but smile as she spoke of her family.

Conversations started back up easier after that, and everyone was talking an eating. Andrea wasn't sure who was eatting more, the bears, the wolves, or Simi and Xirena.

"How about some music?" Aimee asked the lead singer of the house band, Angel. Angel sighed "I think I'm too stuffed" he sighed, patting his stomach. "You know, Andrea can sing" Shane suddenly said. "Shane!" I hissed and slapped his shoulder. "I'd love to hear you!" Tory cooed in encouragement. Suddenly, everyone was agreeing that Andrea should sing.

"Alright, Alright" Andrea sighed and got up. The band members got up and lead her to the stage. "We know every song ever played" the drummer, Dame told her. Andrea got up on the stage and watched Aimee's oldest brother, Alain, dim the lights. Oh great, there was spotlight.

"Sing anything you want" Angelia called out to her. Andrea turned back to the band and whispered to them what song she wanted to sing. "Oh yeah, we know that one" Dame told her confidently. Andrea stepped up to the microphone and began.

_Are you the one..._

The acoustic guitar started up.

_The traveler in time_

_who has come_

_To healy my wounds_

_to lead me to the sun..._

The sound of a piano accompanied the guitar now.

_To walk this path with me _

_until the end of time_

_Are you the one..._

Dame started a slow beat on the drums.

_Who sparkles in the night __like __fireflies_

_Eternity of evening sky_

_Facing the morning eye to eye..._

As Andrea held out the last 'eye' all the couples got up and headed to the dancefloor to slow dance. Andrea held a secret smile at the fact that all the single male bears and Sime and Xirena, could watch over the children with such care.

_Are you the one..._

The electric guitar kicked in.

_Who'd share this life with me_

_Who'd dive into the sea with me_

_Are you the one_

_Who'd had enough of pain_

_and doesn't wish to feel the shame,_

_anymore_

As Andrea sang, a familiar prescence hit her. She stared passed the crowd to the back wall. It was dark, but she was sure she saw a tall, male outline line there.

Andrea didn't mess up while singing, but she was focused on that outline, wondering who that was. The electric guitar solo hit which gave her a short break. She continued to stare, one name crossing her mind.

Savitar.

She hadn't seen him in months. Last she'd heard of him is when she found out he'd revoked the sanctuary's liscence as an actual sanctuary. Andrea couldn't of figured out why he'd been so heartless.

Andrea nearly missed her cue.

_Are you the one...._

Andrea's range hit those higher notes perfectly as she sang that last chorus. But she kept her gazed locked on that outline. She sang the last couple of words.

_Are you the one_

_Are you the one?....._

The electric guitar played one last note and she finshed off acepella

_Are you the one...._

Everyone stopped dancing and cheered for her. Andrea took her eyes off the outline and took a bow. Andrea jumped off the stage right into Shane. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks" she whispered. Shane really was becoming like a brother to her.

Andrea looked past everyone to that outline. She swore she saw a pair of bright lavender eyes before the outline vanished. Andrea wanted to curse herself, she remembered a while back when she saw the jealousy Savitar had shown toward Shane. Then she felt stupid, why did it matter what he thought? Savitar hadn't wanted to be around her anyway.

Andrea shook all thoughts of him off and accepted the praise from all her friends.

-

Andrea sighed heavily as she pushed the door to her home open. It was and hour till dawn. Andrea had called Shane on her way home to tell him to go his apartment. She was ready to sleep all day; especially since daimons had been on her ass again. She was just happy she hadn't seen Kreigh again.

Andrea slammed the door closed and locked all the doors and windows with her telekinesis. Even though daimons couldn't enter uninvited, there were still plenty of things out there.

When Andrea entered her room underground, she tossed her lightning staff onto the arm chair along with her belt of weapons. Andrea didn't even bother changing but just fell down onto her bed.

She happily closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

-

Savitar lay on his large bed; watching the sun slowly rise. He could hear the waves rolling in on the beach, and silently wondered why he wasn't out there surfing already.

_Because you can't get a dark-huntress out of your head, you moron_.

"Andrea means nothing to me" Savitar muttered to himself.

_Then why were you watching her that night on Thanksgiving?_

"I was just making sure she hadn't been traumatized by that daimon" Savitar insisted.

_But why would it matter if you don't care?_

"I-- gah, I'm actually losing an argument with myself" Savitar smacked his forehead. A thought registered to Savitar; he should talk to Artemis. Andrea was the last person who should be a dark-hunter with Stryker after her. Maybe he could get the stubborn redhead to listen to him. It was a long shot...

But it was the least he could do.

Savitar flashed out of his home and right into Artemis's temple. The women that surrounded the goddess shrieked and ran out instantly. Savitar raised an eyebrow at the sight. They acted like five year old girls who thought boys still had cooties.

Artemis's shrill scream of protest brought Savitar's attention back to her. "What do you think _you're _doing here?!" Artemis demanded, her fist slamming down on her throne.

"Calm down, hot head. I need to talk to you about one of your dark-hunters" Savitar said coolly, uneffected by her anger. Artemis sighed, suddenly looking bored "Which damned one?" Savitar gritted his teeth slightly at her callous tone.

"One of you're newest ones, Andrea" Savitar stated. Artemis's interest perked slightly, she remembered Andrea. The girl's soul had called out to Artemis without even knowing it. Artemis was intrigued by the girl, it was odd but true.

"What about her?" Artemis tapped her fingers against the arm of the throne, her head tilting to the side. "You need to set her free, it's not safe for her to be a dark-hunter" Savitar saw the moment Artemis's eyes flared with anger. The instant she would of blasted him, he was right in front of her, gripping her wrist like iron.

"Don't even, little goddess" He hissed, his own anger flaring. Fear struck at Artemis, but she refused to let Savitar know that. "Didn't you get the memo? When Acheron left me I said no more dark-hunters would be set free!" Artemis hissed. Savitar growled and released the goddes, then moved away from her.

"I guess Simi was right, you can't reason with a bitch-goddess" Savitar vanished as a green blast of energy was thrown at him.

Savitar reappeared on the beach of his island. He instantly changed into a wet suit and his board appeared tucked under him. "Fuck it, I'm surfing" Savitar muttered.

-

Andrea found herself sitting on a large slab of rock that was perched on a gorgeous beach. She was wearing a silky blue dress. Plus, the sun was out and she hadn't exploaded into ashes; it told her she was dreaming.

Andrea looked out into the crystal blue ocean to see a surfer riding the huge waves. He was skilled, his movements quick, it told Andrea he was better than any surfer out there.

She didn't know how long she sat there; just watching him surf. Suddenly, Andrea saw him head back to the shore. Her heart beat picked up as she recognized his powerful essence. Savitar.

Then, Andrea relaxed. She was dreaming, in dreams there were no rules. No limits. She may not be able to be with Savitar in real life, but she could be with him here. Andrea hopped off the slanted rock and walked a couple of feet towards the ocean.

Savitar got off his board, and sloshed through the small waves that rolled in. He changed his clothes into cargo shorts and a black unbuttoned Hawiian shirt. He had taken a break not to long ago, but for some reason had felt the need to go back to the beach again. Savitar shook his head, tried to get his wet hair out of his face.

It caused him to look up.

Savitar stopped where the tide came in and out, as he saw Andrea, looking more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her. It looked like her blonde wavy hair had gotten longer, curling at the end. The dress she wore hugged her body and Savitar could instantly feel himself getting a hard on.

Sure, he had had a lot of one-nighters, but Andrea was the first woman he'd truly ever burned for...

Well, there had been one other...but he never really thought about her those days.

Andrea was the only thing on his mind right now.

She had a curious exprssion on her face, like she was surprised to see him as well. Savitar walk out of the water and dropped his board to the sand. Savitar kept moving until he was right in front of Andrea. Without a word, Savitar wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close for a fierce kiss.

Andrea let out a small moan and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him back. He tasted even better than last time. "How can you be here?" Savitar whispered against her lips. "Its a dream, no rules" Andrea told him, smiling.

A dream. Hmm, Savitar _had _taken a break a little while ago; he'd lain on the beach and closed is eyes. Even though he'd sworn he'd gotten back up and surfed, he could just be dreaming about it.

That'd explain how Andrea could be here.

"No rules..." Savitar chuckled "I could live with that" Andrea actually giggled as Savitar put his hands on her backside and lifted her up. Andrea wrapped her long legs around his waist and kissed him.

Savitar growled low in his throat, carrying her easily to the large rock she'd been perched on earlier. It was smooth like marble. Savitar traced his hands over Andrea's shoulders, arms, hips, thighs...

"That dress looks gorgeous on you, but I think you'd look better without it" Savitar whispered to her, his lips skimming her neck. Andrea felt shivers go down her spine. Pure pleasure. And he hadn't even really touched her.

Andrea pulled his face back to hers and kissed him with a passion. She felt Savitar's hand go to her left breast as he kissed her back. His thumb ran over her nipple right through the silk, and the feel sent sparks flying low in her abdomen. Savitar's hands were wet from the ocean, so that added to the sensation.

Andrea's hands gripped the back of his shirt so tightly, Savitar thought she would rip it. Savitar broke the kiss and lowered his head to her breast, smirking. He pulled the the top of her dress down easily, revealing the hardened nipple. Lavender eyes locked with Andrea's bright blue ones before Savitar took her breast into his mouth.

Crying out, Andrea arched her back. Savitar swirled his tongue over her nipple. He pulled the straps off her shoulders so he could get to her other breast. he held her right breast in his hand and rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Savitar felt Andrea's hands go to his black wet hair, holding his head to her breast. He wasn't about to object. Teasing her with his tongue even more. He switched breasts, soothing the other hardened nipple. That's when he noticed the double bow and arrow tattoo. Right above the swell of her right breast.

"Savitar...you're killing me" Andrea moaned, her back arching even more. Savitar bit down on the sensitive bud before drawing away from her breasts. "Who am I to keep a lady waiting?" Savitar chuckled, kissing the spot where her jaw and ear connected.

When Savitar lifted his head to look at her, old memories seeped into Andrea's mind. Savitar's face changed to Kriegh's. It kept changing back and forth. Savitar's tender look to Kriegh's viscious one. She could hear the daimon laughing at her, degrading her.

"Get away from me!" Andrea shouted shoving at his chest. Savitar was startled, seeing how Andrea had gone from pleasured to terrifed. He instantly knew what happened.

Savitar grabbed the top of her arms gently, even though she struggled. "Andrea. Andrea! look at me" Savitar coaxed. Andrea did as he asked, her eyes wide with fear. "I'm not him. I swear to never hurt you. I will never be that bastard" Savitar promised her.

In that moment he wanted to give her everything, keep her safe, make sure she would never be scared again. For a second, he could swear on his life that this wasn't a dream. That she was really here on his island. But he forgot about that when he felt Andrea hug him.

Her arms went around his neck, her breasts brushing against his bare chest. "I'm sorry" Andrea murmured, feeling embarrassed. "Don't be, it takes more than just a few months to get over what happened to you. I'll try to help you as much as I can" Savitar stroked her hair.

Andrea didn't contradict him, didn't remind him this was a dream and that they were practically worlds apart in the real world. Andrea pulled back and let Savitar cup her cheeks in his hands. Andrea reached up and held onto his thick wrist.

"Just show me that its not always brutal and horrible. Show me that sex isn't degrading and terrifying" Andrea asked, her eyes sad. Savitar could only nod and give her a tender kiss. He hadn't been so intimate in so long, he wasn't sure he knew how anymore. But he'd do it for Andrea.

Andrea laid back on the rock and lifted her hips. Savitar pulled the dress off her easily, then threw it to the sand. Andrea lay there completely naked before him. Giving him everything when she'd suffered so much sexually and mentally.

"You're wearing to many clothes" Andrea laughed, the playful and sexy vibe coming back. Savitar smiled slightly and let her pull off his shirt. Then she reached for his cargo pants.

There was the slightest hesitation in Andrea. Embarassingly enough, she never really seen a man's...length. She'd been to busy screaming and crying for the daimons to leave her alone to notice. Andrea refused to think about that and pulled down Savitar's cargo pants and then his boxers.

The man was very well endowed. Andrea had to lick her lips. Savitar kicked his pants off the rest of the way and was ready to crawl over Andrea. She did something he didn't expect. Andrea pushed at his chest lightly, keeping him back. Then, she took his cock into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck" Savitar hissed in pleasure. He'd been hard for a while now, but he hadn't expected Andrea to do _that_. He knew instinctively she wasn't really experienced, but goddamn she was doing good. Her tongue was running along his shaft, her hands skimming what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Savitar grunted and growled, gripping Andrea's blonde hair. Fuck, he felt like he was going to explode. And it looked like Andrea knew that, because just as he was about to come, Andrea pulled away from him. Savitar's legs went numb for half a second.

Andrea pursed her lips as if trying not to giggle. "Alright, now its your turn" Savitar growled and sunk down on his knees. Andrea was slightly dazed and could barely comprehend the fact Savitar threw her legs over his shoulders and delved his tongue into her folds.

"Savitar! ah...dear god, that feels good!" Andrea moaned and leaned back on her elbows. Her head lulled back in sheer pleasure. Andrea's legs were spread open and she couldn't close them because Savitar held her thighs apart. Savitar was torturing her with his tongue, getting in deep.

If his tongue felt this good, Andrea could only imagine how good his cock was going to be. Andrea could only buck into Savitar's mouth as she felt his thumb rub her oversensitive clit.

Andrea's hands clawed at the rock, she'd been wet since Savitar had touched her breasts. Now she felt an orgasm building. Andrea hadn't told him this would be her first one, but she knew he'd probably already guessed.

That didn't matter, she was so close to being on cloud nine. When Andrea was sure she would orgasm, Savitar's mouth left her. Andrea cried out in protest. Savitar chuckled and gave Andrea's folds one last lick before pulling his head back completely. Savitar smiled in satisfaction as he saw Andrea's mouth hanging open, her head hanging back.

Savitar crawled on top of her, using his arms to hover above her. Andrea raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Savitar was amazed by her, she was completely trusting him; even when they hadn't spoken in five months. The more and more this went on, Savitar was sure neither of them was dreaming. But he didn't care.

He'd have Andrea right now. Even if it killed him.

Bliss filled Andrea as she felt Savitar fill her up completely. God, he was so big, but he felt so good. Andrea gave him a short kiss, letting him know it was good for him to go.

Savitar reared back slowly in one long stroke before burying himself balls deep. Andrea gasped in pleasure, then bit her lip. Her legs went around his waist, driving him even deeper inside her. Savitar's strokes were long and slow, and felt so good Andrea felt like she could burst.

Andrea bucked her hips up, softs moans escaping her. Savitar was growling, keeping Andrea's arousal on a high. Something about his animalistic sounds made him all the more sexy.

Andrea's hands trailed down to his back, her hands balling into fists. She wasn't clawing at his back, her nails weren't digging into his skin, but her fists laid firmly on his back.

Her eyes closed and Andrea arched her back as Savitar's strokes picked up. "Savitar..." Andrea murmured in escasty, her whole body going up into flames. "Open your eyes, Andrea. I need to see your face when you orgasm" Savitar growled in her ear. Andrea made a humming sound of agreement and opened her eyes.

Savitar's lavender eyes were intense, they seared her; it broke any self control she had left. Andrea orgasmed so hard she _had _to scream. Andrea cried out his name her nails digging into her palms.

Savitar released right after her, growling low in his throat. Another orgasm suddenly shook Andrea, flames licking at her skin. She cried out Savitar's names so many times she was sure her voice would go hoarse. She was sure she had a third orgasm because she didn't think a second one could last _that_ long.

"Mmmhh" Savitar hummed, kissing her neck. "I don't think I can move" Andrea whispered to him. Savitar pulled out of her slowly, then picked her up and laid on the sand with her. He was like a bed for her with the way she was laying.

"Just sleep, baby" Savitar whispered to her. "No" Andrea shook her head "If I close my eyes, you'll disappear" Andrea whispered sadly. Savitar didn't contradict her, just rubbed her arm. "Sleep, Andrea" Savitar coaxed.

Reluctantly, Andrea closed her eyes and drifted into what had to be a sex coma.

-

When Andrea opened her eyes again; she wanted to cry at the fact she really had been dreaming. Sighing, Andrea knew she had an hour before the sun set. She rolled over and realized something.

Yes, she was in her own bed.

But she was naked.

And an equally naked Savitar slept next to her.

**Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Muwhahahaha. Well, review to find out where this leaves the dark-huntress and the Chthonian. The song in this chapter was called _Are you the one _by Within Temptation. You can check it out on YouTube. Also!!!! I made a book cover for this story, of course its just fan made. But still, check it out and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEWS!**

**make the author happy and able to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stone Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Andrea and Shane.**

**Note: Finally got this one up. I'm excited cause I have so much to do for this story. Hope to get some reviews even though I took so long. Please find in your hearts not to have given up on me! I'll love y'all forver for it. Oh, P.S. Is it healthy to end so many chapters in cliff hangers like I've been doing?**

5

Andrea didn't move. Savitar seemed to be asleep, his breathing even and peaceful. When Andrea had rolled over, her hand had landed on his six pack abs, just fucking great.

"Hey, Andrea. Ash, Tory and-oh my god!" Shane's voice cut through the room loudly. Andrea sat straight up in surprise, clutching the sheet to her chest. Savitar had woken up himself, letting out a curse of shock as he realized what was going on.

Acheron, Tory, and Simi were standing behind Shane, gaping. Shane slapped his hand over his eyes "This is so much more than I needed to know about you, Andrea" was all Shane said before leaving the room. Andrea felt her face growing hot. "Wow, Savitar. Nice to know you're into girls" Ash remarked, keeping a straight face.

Tory slapped his arm and smiled apologetically at the couple in the bed. "Alright. Lets give them some privacy" Tory commanded, pushing Ash and Simi out of the room. Before the door closed Andrea heard Simi exclaim "I didn't know Andrea liked Savitar."

Andrea slapped her hand to her forehead, utterly embarassed. "I knew it!" Savitar suddenly spat out. Andrea's head whipped around to him, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?" Andrea asked, wondering what he meant. "It hadn't been a dream, I felt it in my gut. There were times when it was just to damn real" Savitar explained.

"And you couldn't of figured this out sooner because?..." Andrea asked in an annoyed tone. "I was a little distracted" as Savitar spoke, his eyes roamed over her blanketed figure. Andrea subconsiously pulled the sheet tighter around her.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "You can't stay..." Andrea didn't say it like an order. She said it like she knew that's what he was going to say. Savitar stared at Andrea and worked not to show emotion. He knew very well dark-hunters didn't have relationships. He wasn't ready to leave her for some odd reason, but he knew he had to.

"I suppose you're right" Savitar vanished.

Andrea bit her lip and her eyes saddened. She hadn't exactly expected him to leave so abruptly. Andrea threw the blanket off and walked over to her dresser. She threw on some red satin underwear before walking to her closet. Andrea put on her black corset, shrug jacket, dark washed jeans and black tennis shoes just to switch it up.

As she tied the strings to her corset, she began to wonder if Savitar regretted having sex with her. Andrea couldn't think about it, she had people waiting for her upstairs. With her head held high, Andrea walked out of the basement and into the living room. Simi was the only one missing in the living room. "Where'd Simi go?" Andrea asked as she grabbed her weapons belt and hooked it around her waist.

"She got bored" Ash chuckled a bit. Shane was looking at Andrea with a question on his lips. She gave him a warning look that pretty much said "Shut it." "Ummm, where's Savitar?" Tory asked softly, trying not to sound like a brown noser.

Andrea gritted her teeth and grabbed her lightning staff "He left" Andrea ground out and headed down the hall to the front door. "Andrea" Shane called out with concern as the three began to follow her. "Give it a rest" Andrea growled as she yanked the door open. A large white form tackled her to the floor as soon as the door was opened.

"Its a...dog" Tory murmured with astonishment. Andrea looked up to see a white Irish wolfhound staring her in the face. "Uh, down boy?" Andrea asked. Surprisingly, the dog got off her and sat obediently. Andrea stood up while grabbing her staff and stared at the dog. He seemed friendly and trained, but he had no caller. The dog stood up, his head reaching just under her chest.

If she wasn't abnormally tall, the dogs head would've made it to about her shoulder. Andrea glanced at Ash, wondering if the dog stood on his back legs they'd be the same height. Ash looked at her and smirked "Don't even" he told her simply. Andrea smiled slightly and pet the dog.

"Is it a stray?" Shane asked, his hand gripped to his tazer out of habbit. "I guess so" Andrea pet the dog and he welcomed her touch loyaly. "Well, I have to go patrol, Shane you keep an eye on-" Andrea was headed out the door as she spoke, and the Irish wolfhound was right at her side, ready to follow. "I think he likes you, and by the looks of it he's stubborn, so here" Ash walked over and a beaded dog collar appear in his hand.

"It'll keep him safe from daimons, sadly they haven't gotten this for everyone yet" the dog collar formed around the wolfhound's neck. "Guess I have no choice, mind adding a leash?" Andrea asked. Tory stepped up and a black leash appeared in her hand "Here yah go" she said happily. Andrea linked the leash to the dog collar and headed out.

She closed the door behind her and walked the dog down the street. "So, what do I call you?" Andrea asked. The dog looked up at her with intelligent eyes. "How about...Snowball?" Andrea saw the dog shake its head like he had an ich, but something told her it was more. "Right, never mind. What about Blaze?" the dog barked, his tail wagging.

"Blaze it is" Andrea shrugged as she walked with Blaze into the main part of New Orleans. The night crowd was out and about; the town already decorated with Christmas lights. Carolers were out and about, and Santas were ringing their bells for charity.

People stared at Andrea with curiousity. Wondering why she looked so dark when Christmas was around the corner. And why she was walking such a big dog with such ease. Since it was a quiet night so far without any daimons, Andrea thought she'd visit Sanctuary.

She looked at Blaze and wondered if there'd be a place she could keep him while she visted. What surprised her is that a car pulled up beside her. A very nice car. Blaze barked a few times, becoming very protective over his new owner. The window on the passenger side rolled down and Sunshine of all people popped her head out. "Hey, Andrea!" Sunshine greeted happily.

"Sunshine? what are you doing here?" Andrea asked with a raised eyebrow. "Talon and I were headed over to Sanctuary to see Bride and Vane. What's with the dog?" Sunshine asked perkily. "He kinda showed up on my door step...I was actually thinking of heading over Sanctuary" Andrea shrugged, petting Blaze. "Here will give you a ride!" Sunshine offered.

"Place like Sanctuary, I'm sure they'll keep this big guy some place safe" Sunshine added before Andrea could object. Talon suddenly leaned over into Andrea's view "Does the dog drool?" he asked. "Not that I know of" Andrea shrugged. "Alright, then yeah, we can give you a ride" Talon told her. Andrea opened the back door and lets Blaze climb in. Blaze curled up on one seat, almost like he was trying to give Andrea as much room as possible.

Once Andrea was in, they drove off. "So, how do you like being a dark-hunter?" Talon asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror to her. "Its interesting. Damions aren't too much trouble" Andrea was lying right through her teeth on that one "It is funny though when Shane has to dodge my paycheck falling on him" Andrea chuckled slightly.

Talon and Sunshine laughed as well. "But its not all that great, Didn't really expect all this as a kid, yah know?" Talon nodded at her words, sympathy sparking in his eyes. "Hey Andrea...what happened to you for you to be like this?" Sunshine asked timidly, knowing a dark-hunter's past could be a touche subject.

Andrea stared out the window "My family was attacked by daimons...killed everyone and stole me to use for some big plan...but I killed myself before they could, and Artemis made me a dark-hunter" Blaze nuzzled Andrea's hand as she spoke. "So, what was the betrayal?" Talon asked, causing Andrea to look at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Talon saw the look "Normally, when you become a dark-hunter, its because of a violent betrayal then wanting revenge of whoever betrayed you" he explained, confused that she didn't know this. Andrea opened her mouth to speak, but they pulled up to Sanctuary. Andrea let the subject drop and thankfully so did Talon and Sunshine. Andrea saluted to the couple before heading around back to make sure Blaze wouldn't be left out.

Thoughts went through Andrea's head as she rounded the club. A betrayal...no one had ever asked her about a betrayal. Not even the Dark-Hunter Sundown, and Artemis had made her train him. Who in the world could've betrayed her? Everyone in her family had been brutally murdered. Could someone have given them away to the daimons? That wasn't likely, Andrea had never told her few friends about what she was...

Before Andrea could think about things anymore, she saw one of Aimee's brothers standing at the back door. "Hey Andrea, Talon said you were heading back here, nice dog" he chuckled. Andrea thought hard; too many of these bears looked like one another. He looked similar to Dev, but with shorter hair and a bit taller. Zar. "Oh, hey Zar. His name is Blaze, do you think it would be too much trouble to take care of him while I relax here for a bit?" Andrea smiled to him meekly, petting the large dog beside her.

"He's pretty much Fang's cousin," Zar teased good naturedly "Our "vet" can watch him" Zar took the leash and Andrea followed the bear inside and up the stairs. Blaze was being very good, which she was grateful for, but it seemed Blaze was very astute. He was more loyal to her than most dogs seemed to be after years. Zar opened a door and was met with a tall indian man with long black hair that reminded Andrea of an eagle.

Zar and the man talked for a second before the vet took Blaze's leash and nodded to her. "Be good, Blaze" Andrea patted the head of the wolfhound before letting the vet take Blaze into the room.

"Thanks again" Andrea smiled to Zar as they walked back down stairs. Zar shrugged "No problem, you were kick-ass at Thanksgiving, you have this family's good graces" he assured her. Andrea slipped onto the other side of the bar for the customers and sat on a stool. Sure enough, several of the bears spotted her. And they all greeted her. Andrea was beginning to regret wearing her corset, The single Peltiers seemed to find her very appealing.

And the one she always remembered most made his appearance. "Hey, if it isn't the musical dark-huntress herself" Dev grinned as he sat on the stool beside her. Andrea smirked and gave him a light shove "Hi to you too, heartbreaker" Andrea teased taking a sip of her coke Colt had given her. "How's your business been?" Dev asked, propping one elbow up on the bar. "A little too eventful, you could say" Andrea muttered before crossing one leg over the other.

The band was taking a break, making Andrea realize upbeat radio music was playing. "Wanna dance?" Dev asked, quirking a devious eyebrow at her. "You do remember I'm a dark-hunter, right?" Andrea gave him a quizzical look. "Its just a harmless dance" Dev promised, taking the tips of her fingers in his hand. "Alright" Andrea grinned and got up, letting Dev pull her onto the dance floor. Baby Bash's song _Cyclone _began playing.

"Try not to get distracted" Andrea teased with a smirk. "No promises" Dev laughed as they began to dance. Andrea began to swing her hips to the beat of the song. Her body working with her pefectly. She was always a good dancer. Dev was getting distracted by her hip rolls and the way her whole body twisted.

Andrea dropped low before pulling back up a little slowly, probably drawing attention from some guys. She didn't really care. Andrea was into the music so she didn't mind when she turned her back to Dev and her grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Like many other dancers, they grinded. Something about the way she moved her body against the bear was graceful. Even though the were extremely close, it seemed like she never really touching him.

Dev let her go when she moved forward slightly and slowed his dancing as she slowly turned in a circle to the beat of the music, her hand on her hips as she rolled them. Andrea moved closer to him again her body swaying close to his as he ran his hands up her sides. Andrea turned in a slow circle again, but this time without moving away from Dev.

When the song ended, Andrea leaned back agaisnt Dev's chest in a graceful movement, his hands resting on her hips. She could hear his heavy breathing before turning to him and looking up at him. Dev's eyes were hungry and Adnrea was slightly concerned she had turned him on. Who the hell was she kidding, she _must've _turned him on with that display.

"You're an amazing dancer..." Dev breathed. Andrea was afraid he'd kiss her. That would be bad. Just then, she felt eyes boring into her off to the side. "Thanks for the dance" Andrea whispered before moving quickly to a corner where a booth was.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked as her eyes locked with lavender ones. Savitar leaned against the empty booth actually wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt with blood red skulls. His hair wasn't even wet. Andrea's lips twitched into a smile "Okay, you look so out of your element" she giggled.

Savitar smiled slightly before rolling his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. And I have my reasons for being here. For one, I was considering making Sanctuary an actual Sanctuary again" Savitar shrugged. Andrea was extremely tempted to ask why he was thinking of that. What she wanted to know more was why he had revoked their liscence in the first place.

"Nice dancing, by the way" Savitar's tone seemed casual, but there was a bit of ice to it. Andrea's cheeks reddened slightly. He was not supposed to of seen that dance with Dev. She considered snapping at him with a "why should you care" but she didn't want to fight with him in this place. Its also why she wasn't cussing him out for just leaving after sex earlier.

Savitar saw the band come back on stage and looked at her "If its not pushing it, can we dance?" Savitar held is hand out to her. She noticed the difference in his and Dev's gestures. He didn't even touch her, making him vulnerable enough for instant rejection. For a reason Andrea couldn't explain, she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

The band played a slow melody and Andrea allowed herself to be pressed against Savitar, allowed her hand to clasp with his and be held against his chest, allowed his free arm around her waist while hers rested along his upper arm. Andrea's head rested against his chest as emotions tore through her. What was she suppose to do about him?

"Do you hate me? I made a pretty jackass move earlier" Savitar whispered to her as the moved in a circle like many other couples. "Yes you did, and I've had half a mind to cuss you out until you go deaf" Andrea smiled slightly at her own words. "I'd probably deserve that. And a smack on the head from Ash, too" Savitar chuckled slightly. "And no...I don't hate you. I'm a dark-hunter. I can't really get upset over one night stands since they'll most likely be happening through my unnatural life" Andrea laughed a bit bitterly and suddenly felt Savitar's arm tighten around her waist.

Andrea looked up at him "What is it?" Andrea asked, slightly confused. Savitar gave his own bitter laugh "Is it pathetic that the idea of you with other guys makes me...uneasy?" Savitar grumbled the last word slightly. Andrea bit her lip to keep from laughing, he had gotten the same way when she had first mentioned Shane. She found it amusing that a guy as handsome as Savitar would get jealous.

Resting her head back on Savitar's chest she answered his question "Alot of guys get "uneasy" about those things. So I wouldn't call it pathetic" she refrained from using the word 'jealous' to not hurt his ego. "Why don't you come to my house for Christmas? Ash and Tory will be there" Andrea suddenly offered. Savitar was a bit taken off guard just as the song ended. They walked back to the bar where Andrea's seat was still vacant.

Savitar took the free one by her and Andrea was amazed none of the animals here had recognized him yet. "You're really inviting me over to your house for Christmas morning?" Savitar was still a little shocked. Any other person he knew would've bitch slapped him for just vanishing after sex. But Andrea didn't even seem to care. His mind wandered for a moment. Maybe it hadn't been that good for her?...

He took two seconds to think about their intimate time together and knew that wasn't an option. So why was Andrea completely calm about this whole thing? "Well you see, Shane won't let me get out of going over to his parents house for Christmas eve since his parents have yet to meet his boss so Christmas morning is what I can offer. Though all the blinds will have to be closed as usual" Andrea explained, a soft smile on her lips.

"Well, then what does this make us?" Savitar asked, needing to make sure she wasn't going to run him through with that lightning staff of hers while he slept. "Lets just try being friends" at Andrea's words, Savitar snorted. "Um, do you mean friends with benefits, because I'm sure that's the only 'friends' category we fall under" he was teasing, and it was a good thing Andrea recognized him or she would've given him one hell of an icy glare.

"I'm serious. Maybe we could learn a bit more about each other and see if we have more in common than sexual attraction" Andrea declared before taking another gulp of her coke. "Well then, _friend_, why don't I take you surfing?" Savitar grinned, wanting to take her to his island. "I would, but I do actually have to patrol, but maybe in the morning" Andrea smiled at him before standing up at him and placing a finger under his chin.

"Later, surfer boy" Andrea smirked to him before walking off to go get Blaze. Savitar watched her disappear and chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be interesting" and with that, he vanished.

Andrea walked along the streets with Blaze. There weren't that many daimons out and the ones that were she had killed. Andrea thought about how Savitar was going to be with her on Christmas and decided she needed to get him something. But what would he like? Andrea saw a small shop with a sign that said: open 24/7 and in the window were all these types of trinkets.

Andrea tied Blaze's leash onto a fire hydrant "If anyone tries to take you away, howl your head off for me" Andrea told him before patting his head. Blaze sat like an obedient guard dog as Andrea went inside. An elderly woman that looked like a raisin stood behind the counter, her grey hair in a bun. "Hello dear, may I help you?" she asked with a slight Cajun accent.

"Yes, I'm doing a bit of Christmas shopping. Mind if I look around?" Andrea smiled when the woman nodded. She had to use what little knowledge she had about Savitar to pick out a gift. Washboard wax? a sea shell? "Yeah, that's a great present..." Andrea muttered to herself, very sarcastic. That's when Andrea saw a necklace section.

One instantly caught her eye.

A necklace made of seashells with a shark tooth in the middle. A great white's is what it looked like. Andrea spotted the little sign that said: "Free Engraving" with that, Andrea's eyes brightened up as she picked up the necklace and nearly rushed to the counter. "Excuse me, miss? how long would it take to engrave a name on the back of these shells?" Andrea asked as she held out the necklace.

"Oh" the storeowner took the necklace and smiled down at it "I can have it done by noon tomorrow. My son will be in the shop though. What's the name?" she asked, looking up at Andrea. Andrea told the woman her name and gave her thanks before walking outside to where Blaze sat expectantly. "Well Blaze, mama's pretty proud of herself" Andrea grinned before taking his leash.

Andrea covered her patrol roots, having to deal with a few more daimons which she handled easily. Blaze had been pretty good help, his size and speed overpowering daimons. So as Andrea headed home, she saw a figure hiding in the shadows. With the way it was lurking, Andrea's first instinct was "daimon."

But it was the Cajun that had helped her out a few months ago. Nick. She hadn't been able to see it before for some reason, but he had the double bow and arrow symbol on his face. How out of it had Andrea been out of it that night to not see it before?

Then again, Andrea had blocked out alot that night do to Kreigh's appearance.

"You're kinda a creeper, you know that?" Andrea arched an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Nice to see you again, too" Nick rolled his eyes as she stepped under a street light. "You seem saner than the last time I saw you" Nick said as he gave her a once over. Andrea shrugged "Bad memories. I've learned not to let it get under my skin" Andrea lied. She didn't need people to see her weakness was the one thing she needed to hunt.

She was a dark-hunter for Christ's sake!

Blaze's ears flattened suddenly as he growled low in his throat. Andrea was surprised, Blaze had only made that sound toward the daimons they'd fought tonight. But now it was directed across the street to a woman in a long trench coat with long auburn hair. Andrea's grip tightened on the leash as she felt a bit uneasy under the woman's gaze.

Nick looked over to where the dog growled and shook his head, chuckling. "Well, my girlfriend's getting impatient. Stay safe" Nick saluted her before heading across the street. Andrea was tempted to remind him dark-hunters didn't have relationships; but considering her activities with Savitar she'd be a hypocrite.

Andrea slowly kept walking; having the oddest feeling that woman wasn't human. She wasn't going to push the subject though. So Andrea rushed home, wanting to try and get a hold of Shane and tell him he needed to pick up Savitar's present for her.

Blaze was happy to be home and Andrea had to make sure to give him food and water once in the kitchen. Andrea was pleased to see light coming from the living room, knowing Shane was still there. Andrea opened the door quietly and let Blaze loose, who trotted down the hall.

"Hey, Shane? I need you to- whoa!" Andrea gaped as she saw Shane lip locked with a tall, lean, red haired guy. Shane and the redhead instantly broke apart and stared at her in shock through the candle light. "Well...I can certainly say I did not expect this" Andrea stated slowly, feeling highly awkward. The redhead spoke "Shane, please tell me this isn't the girl who was hitting on you at college and thought you were straight" he asked, sighing.

"What? no, no, no. Jeremy, this is my boss, Andrea. Andrea, this is my boyfriend, Jeremy" Shane smiled sheepishly. Andrea took a deep breath before laughing slightly "Well, I think I got you back for walking in on me this morning with Savitar" was all she said. Shane seemed relieved as he and Jeremy stood up. "Then its nice to meet you, Ms. Andrea. Love the look, by the way" Jeremy complimented, nodding in approval.

Andrea nodded, a smile still in place "Thanks. Well, I've gotta go feed my dog. Sorry but its getting close to dawn and someone knows better than to have guests over when I'm not around" Andrea glared at Shane, who looked even more sheepish. "Told you she was like my mom" Shane muttered to Jeremy as Andrea went into the kitchen.

Andrea got two bowls for Blaze and filled one up with water before setting it on the floor. She then grabbed the left over Mac 'n' cheese and dumped it into the food bowl. Blaze began drinking and gobbling down his food. Andrea smiled before grabbing a sticky note and writing down Shane's to do list in the morning.

_Hey Shane I need you to pick up:_

_Dog food_

_Dog shampoo_

_And pick up a sea shell necklace on Urusiline at a store called "Mel's and Val's Trinkets"_

_Thanks,_

_-Andrea_

With that, Andrea headed to her room, changed, and plopped onto her bed. As she drifted to sleep, She heard Shane open the door and Blaze trot in. This had been a very long, interesting night.

**Wooo! comment and you shall get more. love you all ,thanks if you stayed with my story. and don't forget to check out the book cover link on my profile ^^**


	6. Author's note

**Stone Heart**

Alrighty, it pains me to do this. But I can't keep working on this story. I just read the newest Sherrylin Kenyon novel on the dark-hunter series. Its hard to keep up this story line and stay in touch with her plot. Especially since her plot keeps twisting and twisting. Again, sorry. Thanks for the reviews. And keep reading fabulous books

-Nicolllette13


End file.
